Emmett's Little Game
by Quiet Milk
Summary: Sequel to Alice’s Little Plan. Alice has decided to take Emmett up on the competition and Rose is all too willing to participate. A little competitiveness is all it takes for Jasper to agree. J/A


**Cheap advertising for my favourite of my stories, "Because It's Not Love, But It's Still A Feeling". A snapshot of Jasper's life with Maria. Please check it out, I'm so very proud of said story. **

**Language, lemons and fluff. And characters that aren't mine. There's a warning for ya'. **

APOV

I cringed, burying myself in the future so I could avoid Emmett's continuous taunts. I focused on vision after vision, but for me and everybody I knew, the future held nothing that could block out Emmett's falsetto voice.

"Ooh Jazz. I love you Jasper, even though you're cock is small and unsatisfying. I love you Jasper, let's not sex, and let's just talk, because that's so erotic." My big brother's voice returned to its normal pitch for the last part. I couldn't tell which he preferred, imitating my moans, or Jasper's low grunts and growls. Jazz was bristling beside me. Where he came from, you didn't speak like that to a lady. Or perhaps I should say _when _he came from. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and gave him my best _'He's our brother, it should be expected. He's probably just jealous, I bet he isn't eleven inches,' _look, and he stifled a chuckle. Emmett paused.

"Now you're getting the joke man!"

Jasper shook his head resignedly. "Yep, you're real funny."

Emmett laughed, sending everyone's lips twitching upwards. "Alice, I know you saw it. I have a proposition."

I felt my eyes widen as I realised what he was saying. "I don't really think-"

"Of course it's a good idea! Are you scared? Well, actually, if I was you I would be."

Rosalie and Jasper looked at me sharply, in both confusion and curiosity. I looked pointedly at Emmett, and he sighed.

"It would've been funnier to watch Alice explain this. Anyway, it's been going on unspoken since you two moved in here." He waved a hand in our direction. "So here's the thing. Rose, you and I both know we're better in bed than Ali and her Jazz. They do it once, barely uttering a noise, then lie with each other in silence. Until recently, that was, anyway. Suddenly Jasper realises Alice owes him." He withered under Jasper's glare.

"Get on with it!" Rosalie said, shaking out her long hair.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Here's the thing. From now, _game on._" He threw Rose over his shoulder and darted up the stairs. Jasper still looked a little confused. This confused me, how could he forget Emmett wanted to make a contest out of our... sexual activities.

"Jazz, are you okay? Can't you remember, after that first time when I told-"

"Of course I remember. But since when was there an unspoken contest over pleasing our spouses?"

I giggled. "You won every time, my love."

He still looked mildly disgruntled, so I took his hand in mine and said "Come on, let's show Emmett and Rosalie what making love is all about."

****

Jasper had me bundled in his arms, holding me close with a desperation I hadn't seen for nearly two decades. Knowing the worst thing I could do in this situation was worry (and therefore cast my worries onto him); I calmed myself down and ran a finger along his collarbone. He lay me gently on our bed, with the utmost care, as though he was going to break me. Unable to understand his infuriating pace, I reached up and tried to kiss him, but he placed a long finger on my lips, guiding my head back onto the pillow.

"I'm sorry, Alice, but I have to be careful. You're so tiny." He murmured, his lips brushing oh-so-lightly along my jaw. Something, somewhere in my brain, clicked, and I realised he was re-creating the first time he'd properly made love to me. It had been exactly like this. I gazed into his eyes to show I understood, and the smallest hint of a smile appeared on his lips for a moment. I felt the heat beginning to pool between my legs, and he hadn't even kissed me.

He lent down and finally crushed his lips to mine. His tongue danced tentatively over my lips, and nervousness emanated from his whole body. I received him into my mouth, and our tongues began to battle. Okay, not everything was exactly the same as our first time.

Our kiss was broken when he began to undo the zip of my dress. Once the pretty black cotton was pooled on the floor, I tugged at his shirt. He directed my hands to his trousers, leaving his insecurities hidden beneath the crisp white material that was his shirt. Despite all of this, all I could think about was how hot this was making me. I did eventually manage to undress him completely, and by the time we were both naked, I could feel my juices dripping down my leg.

He pushed my gently back onto the bed and positioned himself over me, careful to not have any of his weight on me.

"Alice, please don't be afraid. This will hurt a little, but I love you, and it will feel good after the pain." He looked so serious, I remembered with piercing clarity the first time he said it to me.

His fingers caressed my breasts, tweaking the nipples softly.

"Jazz, please." I begged. Smiling, he lowered his golden head and pulled the pink peak into his mouth, eliciting a moan from me. I felt one fingers slip inside me, and I sighed. He began to work up a rhythm, when I said "Wait, Jazz, you promised to do this properly."

He repositioned himself over me with an apologetic expression.

"I'm so sorry if I hurt you, Alice." He entered me gradually, and part of my fuzzy brain registered that it did hurt, and that Jasper's apologetic face was awfully sincere. He buried himself to the hilt, then pulled out again. Tenderly, he pushed in again. Over and over he thrust in, my screams of pleasure becoming louder each time. He slipped one hand between us and rubbed my clit, and I came, my orgasm crashing over me. Shivers and tremors were still shaking my body as I once again became aware of my surroundings. Jasper was looking at me, his face concerned.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry I did that." He ran a hand through his hair.

"What, had sex with me?"

"No, the _pain._"

I giggled and snuggled closer to him. "You're nothing if not thorough. You couldn't have done it better, Jazz."

"But I hurt you intentionally! I don't know why I did it. If you can find it in yourself to forgive me... please." He begged, wrapping an arm around me tightly, as though I was going to run away.

"Jasper, you wanted it to be real. It was. I forgave you the minute you did it. Although the five minute orgasm you gave me helped your case too."

He relaxed. "Do you think that'll show 'em? Emmett and Rose I mean?"

I could hear them distinctly, moaning and panting, in a very fake manner. "They don't have it in them."

Jasper finally smiled, a triumphant look on his face. "No one can please me like you do, Alice."

"You and shopping complete me, Jazz." I said, breaking the serious, loving atmosphere. He laughed, causing friction between our bodies, and we were busied once more.

**A/N Yes, I'm aware physical pain isn't an emotion, but I thought it fit in. Please review and all that. **


End file.
